


Waiting By The Park

by autumntea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Poker Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: Cross had been influencing his poor dog far too much lately.





	

Don't get Allen wrong, he truly does love Timcanpy no matter his size. But, the young British man must admit that there are times where he misses when his golden retriever was a puppy. Solely because Allen had been able to pick him up with one hand and didn't have to go on a wild chase through the park after his fast dog, who decided it would be hilarious to yank on his leash as hard as he could as soon as they got to the park.

Allen can see the leash now, trailing behind Timcanpy, taunting him.

Allen can't remember for the life of him when Tim got so bloody fast or when running became such a difficulty. Could it have been his outfit? Perhaps a long sleeved croptop and extremely tight pants were not ideal for running.

Narrowly, Allen misses colliding with a young child, who was pointing at Timcanpy in delight. Sending a heartfelt but still hurried apology to both mother and child.

Timcanpy even stops running while Allen says he's sorry, barking delightfully as Allen starts walking again and bounds off once again.

Cross had been influencing his poor dog far too much lately.

"Timcanpy! Get back here!" Allen calls out when Tim is out of sight. Luckily, he can still hear Tim's delighted barking.

When he catches sight of Tim again, he's half on a bench and half on the lap of a very handsome and familiar someone with dark skin, short loose curls, and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I... I should have known." Allen says, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Tyki Mikk eyes him up and down, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes linger on Allen flat, heaving stomach.

"It's been a while, _anjinho_. You haven't called or texted, I was beginning to worry."

  
"You could have always reached out to me, you know?" Allen responds wiping his sweaty bangs from his face. Then he eyes the cigarette in between Tyki's lips and adds, "...Don't smoke around my dog."

"I was already smoking when he jumped me, meniño. And then you came running, looking as beautiful as always. Honestly, I wish I could have recorded it." Tyki excuses, crushing the butt of his cigarette on the bench.

"In your dreams, maybe."

"Oh, definitely. But you're already aware that you're a frequent star in my dreams, aren't you _querido_?" Tyki says smoothly, flicking the butt away onto the path.

"I do, but I don't know how I feel about the man who's trying to... what was it you said that made you sound fifteen years older? Ah yes, _court me_ , - littering. We aren't that far away from the bin, you know."

"The prettiest people have the sharpest tongues." Tyki drawls lazily, all but melting against the bench. "Just so you know, your pooch is more than half on me and I don't think he feels like moving anytime soon."

"Because we all wonder what you think of my tongue." Allen remarks in good humor, nudging Tim over so could sit on the bench too. "And I've seen you play darts, you could have made that."

Tyki shrugs with a lazy 'eh' and they sit there for a moment in companionable silence, Tyki scratching Tim behind the ears when the golden retriever all but demands so.

Allen enjoys the sight, especially because Tim had more or less loathed Tyki around the time they had first met. Tim had bit Tyki quite a number of times back when he had been a smaller pup. It was rather hard to believe that it was more than a year ago now. And to think, all it had taken was a weekend of Tyki dog sitting for the golden retriever to start liking him. Now, it was rare for the large dog to not jump Tyki whenever he saw the Portuguese man.

"What's on your mind, _o meu fofinho_?" Tyki asks, breaking the silence. He still pets Tim, but looks straight at Allen.

"Nothing, just thinking about how Tim used to bite you roughly." Now, the dog only nibbled on Tyki occasionally. It hardly counted as biting.

"Ah yes, I don't miss those days." Here, Tyki extends a hand and there is indeed a faint crescent scar. "I still have the scars as a momento."

"Not to mention Sheril." Tyki's older brother would never, ever let Allen or Tim live it down and was baffled to this day that Tyki accepted Tim's love. "But now look at you two, thick as thieves."

"Which leads me to my next question: do you have any free time after this?"

"Depends, what time is it?" He says, eying the expensive watch on Tyki's wrist. Allen had miserable luck with time. Every time he touched a device that was capable of telling time, the clock either broke or went haywire, which made settling alarms on his phone absolutely miserable. Unfortunately, it was a trait that apparently ran through his father's side of the family for generations."

"Three twenty-five; do you have lessons today?" Once or twice a week, Allen taught piano to kids, usually around the same day and time, but Tyki seemed to get most things confused, so he can't say he didn't expect this.

"None today, but Lenalee wanted me to try and help her with dinner tonight."

"...Would you like to go get some coffee then, _querido_?" Tyki asks, placing a hand on Tim's golden fur, palm facing the sky.  
Allen hums thoughtfully, knowing exactly what Tyki's trying to do. He takes Tyki's somewhat larger hand in his own and interlaces their fingers together. Idly, he taps his thumb against the back of Tyki's surprisingly soft hand.

"Make it tea and you have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Querido - darling  
> Meniño - Boy  
> Anjinho - little angel  
> O meu fofinho - sweetie, or literally: soft, fluffy one 
> 
> -  
> OKAY so, the second fic I have for Poker Pair week ayeee. Title comes from The Reflex by Duran Duran:^)


End file.
